Part of His World
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: More in the life of Hodgins and Angela, what happens when Leah gets sick? Sequel to "All we have to be" Enjoy!
1. Crying at 4AM

**A/N I had not intended on this story being this long... but I hope you enjoy it! Sequel to "All we have to be"**

**Disclaimer: I one nothing!**

* * *

Angela sat straight up in bed as she heard her three year old Leah's cries from the other room. It was 4AM, this was highly unusual, Leah was never up before 6. Angela tossed the covers back and jogged towards her daughter's room.

"Mommy" Leah cried. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Angela asked, sitting on the bed and taking the girl into her arms.

"Don't…feel…good" Leah said between sobs. Angela nodded, that was a very general statement.

"Ok, what doesn't feel good?" She needed specifics. Leah didn't answer; she just continued to cry, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Honey, you need to tell me what's wrong so I can try and make it better. Does your tummy hurt?" Angela tried again. Leah shook her head no. "How about your head?" she asked. To that Angela got an affirmative answer. Angela placed a hand on her daughter's forehead, she noticed it was warm. "Ok, let's see if we can make you feel better." She added, carrying her down the hall. She headed for the master bathroom, flicking the lights on. From the bedroom, Jack reacted to the sudden disruption. He pulled himself from the bed and walked towards the offending light of the bathroom.

"What's going on Angie?" He asked, his voice plagued with sleep.

"I think Leah is sick, I'm looking for the thermometer." Angela replied, while digging through a cabinet with Leah balanced on one hip.

"Really? That's too bad. Come here, baby" Jack crooned, taking his daughter. Angela continued to dig through the cabinet. Jack took Leah back into the room and laid down. Angela joined them minutes later with the ear thermometer. "Mommy needs to take your temperature" Jack informed. Leah gave her parents a weary look. Angela gently inserted the thermometer into the child's ear, causing her to let out an uncomfortable sob.

"Mommy, it hurts" Leah cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Angela soothed. "Jack, she's got a fever" She mentioned once the thermometer beeped.

"Do we have anything to reduce the fever?" Jack wondered.

"Not for her" Angela sighed, putting her hands over her face.

"Hey Ange, it's gonna be ok. Leah's going to be fine." Jack said reassuringly, gently rubbing Angela's back.

"I know, I just have to be at work early" She breathed.

"Ok, you go back to bed, I got this. I'll just run to the store and if she's not better by morning I'll stay home tomorrow" He planned.

"Jack" Angela simply stated.

"Honey, it's fine, just get some rest, ok? I'm going to the store" Jack replied sweetly, leaning over and kissing her. He could see her eyes were still over flowing with concern.

"What about Leah?"Angela wondered as she glanced at the child still whimpering on her father's shoulder.

"I'll take her with me" He shrugged.

"To the store in the middle of the night?" Angela checked.

"Probably not the best idea" Jack realized. Angela couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked so adorable, his blue eyes were so eager to help.

"Just go to the store, we'll be waiting" She smiled taking Leah. Jack quickly tossed on a dark blue hoodie and kissed both his girls before taking off.

Jack looked through all the boxes of children's medicines, reading all the labels. His first move was to grab just a pain killer to reduce the fever. He decided to grab another medication that would cover more symptoms if Leah by chance developed some. Once sure of his choices he went to check out and hurried home to his family.

As Jack entered the bedroom he found Leah with only her tiny head sticking out of the covers, staring blankly at the TV. Apparently while he was gone, Angela slipped in a DVD. He smiled at his fiancé who was gently toying with their daughter's hair.

"She looks miserable" He commented with a light laugh.

"I think she is, she started complaining about her throat and ears while you were gone" Angela updated him.

"Ok, well then I have some stuff that should at least get her through the night." Jack mentioned hopefully. He approached the bed and sat down next to Leah. "Sweetie, I got you some medicine to make you feel better." Leah lazily shifted her gaze to her father. He pulled the Motrin out of the bag and opened it. He poured the proper amount into the provided cup and allowed his daughter to drink it. She grimaced at the poor taste and the slight ache in her throat.

"Water please?" She asked.

"Of course baby" Jack obliged bringing her a drink from the bathroom. Jack sat the cup on his nightstand and pulled his sweatshirt off, then he slid into bed. Leah rolled over and curled into his chest. "How about we turn the DVD off and get some sleep?" he suggested to the little girl.

"No Daddy" She whined. Jack looked at his daughter; he knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. He figured he could just let her fall asleep to the DVD, but he didn't want to keep Angela up.

"Ange, do you want us to move to the other room so you can get some sleep?" Jack offered.

"No, stay, please" Angela whispered, leaning over and kissing him.

"Ok, goodnight" Jack smiled.

"Goodnight" she mumbled, burrowing next to Leah.


	2. Jack's Day Off

Only a short two hours later, Angela's alarm sprang to life on the nightstand. Leah jumped slightly, somewhat spooked by the noise. She whined and covered her ears while attempting to hide in her father's shoulder.

"It's ok baby, it's just Mommy's alarm." Jack whispered. It didn't take much to wake him, he'd only been lightly snoozing since he went back to bed. He wanted to make sure he was available if Leah needed something.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie" Angela spoke up, clicking off the alarm and softly dropping a kiss on Leah's forehead. "Jack, why don't you take her temperature again" She suggested. Jack nodded and went to retrieve the thermometer. At the sight of it, Leah pulled away and began to cry. "I know, honey. It's no fun, but we have to know if you're getting better" Angela explained, cradling her daughter to her chest. She held the girl still while her fiancé took her temperature.

"Still has a fever" Jack sighed.

"So I guess you get the day off" Angela laughed. Jack sent her a cheeky grin.

"We're going to move to her room so you can get ready, come say goodbye before you leave" He mentioned with a wink as he carried Leah out of the room. Sometime during their journey down the hallway, Leah gave into sleep again. Jack slowly opened the door to the pale yellow bedroom with Leah's name hand painted by Angela on the wall. He settled into the white sleigh bed and curled up with his child under the yellow and pink flowered comforter.

Angela finished getting herself ready, made a few phone calls and went to say goodbye to her family. She found them in Leah's bed. Jack was sprawled out on is back and Leah latched on to his right arm and hugged it to her body.

"Jack" she whispered. His blue eyes fluttered open. "I'm leaving. Leah has a Doctor's appointment at 9:30 and I called Brennan and told her you were not coming in" She informed.

"Ok, thanks hon, love you" He said with a tired smile.

"Love you too" Angela replied giving him a quick kiss. She leaned over and kissed Leah's hair then left for work.

Jack forced himself out of the warmth of his daughter's bed and went to ready himself so he could take Leah to her appointment. He ran through the shower then tossed on jeans and thermal shirt. As he pulled on his shirt he noticed Leah standing in the doorway of the master bedroom.

"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling any better?" he asked. Leah shook her head no. The father approached his child and knelt in front of her. "That's too bad" He began, setting the curls that hung in her face behind her ear. "Well, we have to get you ready to go to the doctor's" Jack mentioned, he noticed the fear flash through his daughter's eyes. "Honey, he's going to make you feel better" He explained, taking her to get dressed.

* * *

He could see his fiancé in her office, she was staring intently at her computer screen. He set Leah down at the door.

"Go see Mommy" He encouraged quietly. He straightened up and leaned against the doorframe as he watched his daughter take tentative steps into the office.

"Mommy?" Leah asked quietly.

Angela was buried deep in new program she was working on. Normally outside noises didn't seep through when she was in work mode, but the unmistakable voice of her daughter threw her off. She furrowed her brow at the screen and spun in her chair to face the rest of her office. Before her stood the curly headed, brown haired, blue eyed three year old she called her own, toying with the drawstring on her jacket.

"Leah, baby" She gasped, getting up from her chair and scooping the child into her arms. "What are you doing here?" She wondered.

"Daddy took me to the doctor" Leah explained.

"Oh really? He's such a good daddy, making sure you get taken care of" Angela mentioned having noticed Jack was standing over her shoulder, in the doorway. Jack smiled inwardly and breathed a light laugh, not yet entering the room.

"The doctor gave me a sucker and a sticker!" Leah added.

"That's great sweetie!"Angela laughed.

"And he said she has a sinus infection and prescribed her an antibiotic, should be better in a few days." Jack finally spoke up. Angela turned to face him as he spoke. "hey beautiful" He whispered. Angela still blushed when he said that. Jack finally set foot in her office and kissed the woman he loved.

"So to what do I owe this very unexpected, but very welcome visit?" Angela questioned.

"We're waiting for them to fill her prescription at the drug store" Jack answered. "So how are you? Tired?" He continued, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, a little bit, but I've managed to get some work done on my new program." Angela shrugged.

"Good, I'm glad" Jack smiled. He checked his watch. "We should probably go, the sooner she gets medicated, the faster she gets better" He said with a wink.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get home" Angela replied. Jack reached out to take Leah. She began to fuss, not wanting to leave the comfort of her mother's arms. "Baby, go home with Daddy, I'll be home soon" Angela soothed her child. "I love you sweetie" She added kissing her forehead.

"Love you too Mommy" Leah responded.

"Bye Ange, love you" Jack stated.

"Love you too" Angela grinned and gave him a sensual kiss. Jack collected himself and left the office. As Jack exited, Cam entered. She stumbled upon a starry eyed Angela, frozen in the middle of her office. She followed her gaze to find she was lovingly staring at the retreating figures of her fiancé and child.

"Would you marry him already?" Cam sighed.

"Oh we are getting married" Angela mentioned in a dreamy tone.

"Finally?" Cam checked.

"After we have another baby" Angela added. Cam released a defeated sigh.

"And when will that be?" she wondered.

"Sooner rather than later" Angela said inconclusively.

In the lab parking lot, Jack and Leah ran into Booth.

"Hey Hodgins, I thought you weren't working today, heard the squirt was sick" Booth greeted, gently tickling Leah, receiving a small giggle.

"She is, we just stopped by while we waited for her prescription." Jack explained.

"Cool, well, I'm meeting Bones. I hope you feel better, kiddo" Booth said before heading for the entrance.


	3. A Nap and Grilled Cheese

Angela walked into her house to find the two loves of her life in yet another adorable position. This time they were on the couch, Jack on his back and Leah sleeping soundly on his bare chest. This had been a common sighting when Leah was an infant and to be honest Angela missed it. So it was nice to see it make a comeback. She bit her lip as she debated whether or not to disturb them. For the time being she decided against it and went to do a few other things. About a half hour later she returned to the heart warming scene and snapped a few pictures. She stared at Leah momentarily. Angela seriously considered waking the child, fearing she might not sleep through the night if not, but after the long night they all shared previously, she figured it wouldn't be an issue. Instead she simply tried to remove the girl from her father. Jack reacted quickly, grunting and tightening his hold on her.

"Jack, it's just me" Angela assured him. Recognizing her voice the released Leah and proceeded to scratch his chest where the child had been laying. Angela giggled slightly as she wandered off to settle Leah in her bed. She returned shortly and joined Jack on the couch.

"Hey" He said, his tone groggy. He readjusted and wrapped his arms around her. "What time is it?" he asked, breathing in her scent.

"About six" Angela answered, meeting Jack's eyes. She could easily tell he was exhausted and figured he didn't sleep much the night before. Jack was the man who would not rest easy if he knew either Angela or Leah were not completely comfortable.

"I should probably start dinner" Jack concluded.

"No Jack, just go back to sleep" She countered, setting a hand on his cheek.

"Ange" he protested slightly.

"Just for a little bit, I'll nap with you."Angela encouraged.

"What about Leah?" He checked.

"She's still sleeping too, and I have the baby monitor if she wakes up" She assured him. Even though Leah was now three and a little old for the baby monitor, Jack and Angela continued to use them due to the large expanse of their house. Jack smiled and let his eyes drift closed. He was beyond tired and laying there with her on the couch felt so good.

An hour and a half later, Angela opened her eyes to find herself still in the comfort of her fiancé's arms. She took a moment just to listen to his heartbeat and feel his breathing. She ran her hand through his still short cropped hair.

"You think I should grow my beard out?" Jack's voice startled her.

"Well hello" She laughed. He grinned.

"So what do you think?" He asked again.

"Although, I have no idea where that question came from, I like it the way it is now" She stated, dropping kisses along the line of his scruff. Jack closed his eyes again and his face settled into a content expression. He slightly squeezed Angela and relaxed again. After a moment he checked his watch.

"I should go check on Leah, she should have some more medicine" He sighed.

"I don't think you're going to have to go to all that trouble , Daddy" Angela smiled, pointing towards the edge of the room. Leah stood there rubbing her eyes. One leg of her pants was pushed up nearly to her knee and her ponytail was nearly nonexistent. Jack and Angela righted themselves on the couch so they were in a more upright position. Leah crossed the room with careful steps and climbed into her Mother's lap. "Hey angel" Angela whispered, kissing the little girl.

"How ya feeling?" Jack wondered.

"I'm hungry" She mumbled. Jack wasn't surprised, she had barely eaten anything all day.

"Ok, how about I make some grilled cheese sandwiches?" The father suggested, knowing it wouldn't be too much.

"Yes please" Leah replied politely.

"Ange, you want one?" Jack offered.

"Uh, sure" She answered. Jack stood from the couch and slowly padded into the kitchen. Angela couldn't resist watching his retreating form, shirtless and in low slung grey sweat pants. She smiled inwardly. She quickly turned her attention back to her daughter. She noticed the child was still a little warm, but considerably less than she had been that morning.

"Can I watch TV?" Leah wondered.

"Of course, do you want me to put on a DVD?" Angela questioned. Leah nodded. Angela picked out a selection of DVDs of Leah's favorite shows and let Leah make the final decision. Jack soon reentered the room with sandwiches for all and another dose of Leah's antibiotic. They all ate while watching the end of the episode. Leah was once again asleep as the credits rolled. "She must feel really bad, I've never seen her sleep this much" Angela commented, lazily stroking her daughter's back.

"I know she was ok when we saw you at work but as soon as we got home it was like her fever spiked again and she was back in a state. I think she's said all of a paragraph all day. The rest of the time she just sits there looking pitiful." Jack countered.

"I know, poor thing. I really hope her medicine kicks in soon" Angela sighed. She leaned into Jack, again noticing that he was shirtless. " By the way, where did you shirt go?" She inquired curiously. Jack reached an arm down next to a couch and picked up his disregarded thermal shirt.

"Leah is a little ball of heat, I was overheating with that thing on and her on my chest." He laughed. Angela couldn't help but lean over and kiss him. Jack checked his watch again. "I don't know about you Momma, but I'm exhausted. I think I'll take the little one to bed then call it a night myself" He noted.

"I'm sure you are, I know you didn't sleep last night" Angela acknowledged. Jack sent her a questioning look, his lips twitching into a small smile. "You're a good father, Jack" was her only response. "Go on, take her up, I'm going to put these dishes away and I'll join you" She instructed.

Angela came up the stairs just in time to hear Jack's voice carrying into the hallway from Leah's room. Apparently, Leah had woken once again and was questioning her daddy about something. Angela giggled to herself as she realized Jack was trying to explain the concept of getting sick to their three year old. However, Leah seemed quite satisfied with his explanation and asked no further questions as he tightly tucked the covers around her.

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" Angela heard Leah asked. Jack stopped what he was doing and knelt next to the bed. He found it really hard to say no to those sad blue eyes.

"I don't think so honey, not tonight, Daddy has to get up really early for work tomorrow and you need your rest so we can't have the alarm clock waking you up again" Jack provided. Leah looked disappointed. "But I'll tell you what, if you start feeling really bad again, you can come in to our room, ok?" He compromised.

"Ok" Leah whispered.

"I love you baby girl" Jack added.

"Love you too, Daddy, goodnight" Leah responded.

"Goodnight" Jack said kissing her. Angela grew a little teary eyed as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She couldn't figure what she did so right to deserve Jack in her life. He was so loving, caring, and patient and truly fit the title "world's greatest dad". Jack stood and noticed his fiancé lingering in the hallway with a watery expression. "You ok?" He questioned, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just, I love you so much Jack" Angela half sobbed, throwing her arms around him.

"Angie, I love you too, more than you know" He returned, holding her tight. He broke away a met her eyes. "Let's go to bed" He suggested. Angela nodded. Jack gave her a quick kiss and took her to bed.


	4. Good News Sketch

A few days later, Leah came bounding into her parents bedroom. She noticed the TV on in the corner. She crinkled her tiny face up as she saw a large spider crawl across the screen. Taking a few more steps she stood at the edge of their bed with her hands on her hips.

"Daddy, I don't like spiders" She proclaimed, calling for his attention. Jack turned to look at his little girl.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know you were watching" He apologized and motioned for her to join him on the bed. Leah climbed up and settled between her mom and dad. While her dad tired to find a channel she would enjoy, her mother was sketching.

"Mommy, what are you drawl-ing" She innocently mispronounced the last word.

"I'm drawing a picture of Daddy" Angela answered, showing what she had done to Leah. Jack met her eyes, she smiled warmly. "Are you going to color it?" Leah wondered, her eyes never leaving the paper.

"When I'm done with it, I might, I haven't really decided" Angela explained. However, Leah was soon disinterested and turned back to the TV. Jack had snuck back to his documentary.

"Daddy" Leah groaned.

"I know, but there is nothing on that you would like. I'll tell you what, why don't you go get dressed and I'll see if I can't talk Mommy into going to the park" He changed the subject. Leah's eyes lit up. She quickly climbed over him and off the bed, darting down the hallway to her room.

"I take it she's feeling better." Angela laughed.

"Either that or she was suddenly inhabited by an alien being" Jack suggested.

"Jack" Angela rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying" He shrugged. Angela set her sketch pad on the nightstand and rolled onto her fiancé. She met his mouth for a slow sensual kiss. Jack slid his hands up under the old band t-shirt she was wearing.

"Love you" she whispered against his lips.

"Love you too" He smiled softly.

"We better get ready for the park" Angela reminded as she hopped off the bed. She pulled an out fit from her dresser and sped off into the bathroom leaving Jack in her wake, laughing lightly. He stood from the bed and dug in his drawer for a pair of jeans. He found a pair a stepped into them and tossed on a bright blue t-shirt. He noticed in the process of his dressing, something fell to the floor from the top of the dresser. He picked up the folded piece of paper and opened it. It was one of Angela's drawings. He began to call her name, but stopped short as he looked at the image before him. It was a sketch of Leah looking out the window in the front room of their house. Through the window he could see himself walking towards one of his cars. His eyes fell on the words scrawled into the drawing. _"Standing by the window watching her father go off to run the world."_ Jack couldn't hold back his smile. He folded the paper back and noticed more writing on the backside.

_Jack-_

_To her, you do run the world, you are her world and watching you take care of her this week while she was sick confirms what I already knew, that being she is a pretty big part of your world too. Like I've said many times before but can't seem to say it enough you are and excellent father and I hope you're ready for your world to get a little bit bigger. We're having another baby! I love you so much!_

_-Angie_

At first Jack couldn't believe what he was reading, his heart rate picked up slightly and he felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Daddy are you ready to go?" Leah's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked at the child momentarily, trying to come up with and excuse to send her out of the room again so he could process his thoughts. He was not yet comfortable with sending her downstairs by herself in their ridiculously huge house, so he needed to come up with another plan. He quickly noticed she was only in jean and a t-shirt.

"Oh sweetie, go get one of your sweatshirts out of your closet, it cold out and we don't want you getting sick again" Jack instructed. She nodded and headed back down the hallway. Jack let out a sigh of relief and returned his attention to the piece of paper, quickly rereading it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Angela staring at him expectantly. Her body language suggested she was nervous, she toyed with her bracelet and fidgeted slightly. "You're pregnant?" He asked, his blue eyes so full of love and flickering with excitement. She slowly nodded in confirmation a smile breaking out on her face. Jack set the paper down and took her in his arms.

"My god, Angie" He breathed.

"So I take it you're happy?" She checked.

"Absolutely" He grinned and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Good, now let's go to the park. There are only so many things you can send Leah out of the room for" Angela giggled. "But I promise we'll talk later" she added with a wink.

* * *

**A/N FIRST... should I keep going with the Jack, Angela, Leah Stories??? Sorry for any mistakes! The sketch on the dresser is not the same one Ange was working on in bed. ALSO the quote on the sketch is from Story People.**


End file.
